Royal Parliament of Naboo
Royal Parliament of Naboo '''was first established around 3,000 BBY. It was dissolved after the establishment of the Galactic Empire on 19 BBY since Naboo was in its territory. It was restored 38 years after its dissolution thanks to the efforts made by Queen Allyah Avonleyh and her right hand Eirik Gilday . Preparations Around early 18 ABY , Queen Allyah Avonleyh chose to go forward a bold political plan. She took the decision to re-establish the old '''Naboo Parliament that was dissolved on 19 BBY by the Imperial Officials and the Emperor '''himself. The plan had been worked from the start until the end by the '''Re-Establishment Committee. This committee was consisted by the most trusted people from Queen's Inner Circle and Eirik Gilday,Royal Palace Facilitator & Coordinator and Media Representative of the Royal Palace and Her Majesty Queen of Naboo back then, was chosen to be the Head of this Committee. Jacen Zarovich and Gullst Gilday were also members of this. This body had first to look if the Parliament could be restored to Naboo's updated Constitution. After Gullst Gilday the man for the law and scholars of the committee indeed verified to the Queen via his brother that this could go forward from constitution side the plan got to next phase. Eirik Gilday was sent to the Mayors of Theed, his region , and Deeja Peak to announce the intentions of the Queen to recreate the Parliament. His brother, Gullst, was sent to the Council of Mayors in Rori to do the same job. After both of them convinced the Mayors the later took the responsibility to go forward informing the people publicly. This was the first time that the plan was made known. Finally on late 18 ABY a public vote was held and the Parliament got the approval to be created. E.Gilday spoke to the Advisory Council of the Queen and helped her convince them also and face them. Next step was the Elections that were appointed for early 19 ABY. The Pre-Election Period, The Campaigns Coming Soon! Elections Law Naboo planet territory is devided on 100 election centers(E.C.). '''Election centers are called the 100 chosen cities from Naboo cities and towns to elect a Representative on the Naboo Royal Parliament'. Each man elected by the election center he is running in is called Representative of that E.C. From those 100 E.C. 50 get two Representatives on the Parliament while the rest 50 get one Representative. So the final number of seats on the Naboo Parliament is designated into 150 and from them 100 are elected from 50 E.C. who have the ability to give two seats and the rest 50 from the 50 E.C. that have the ability to give one seat for the Parliament. Faction Structure of the Parliament Friends of the Republic (Republic) Pro-New Republic Faction with in the Naboo Parliment lead by non-Royal Aryan Sorn its is mostly loyal to crown but are more geared to the interest of the Naboo as a member of the New Republic, and wanting to give the people more of a say in planetary politics. Formed in 19 ABY it is the one party totally supported by the Queen, though she is also known to support a few of the Royalist members such as Erik Gilday. The Imperial Loyalist Faction The Imperial Loyalist Faction was created on late 18 ABY by Ernst M. Downfell. They are the Pro-Imperial Faction of the Naboo Parliament desiring to see Naboo under Imperial Rule once again. It is a mix of many political ideas and the most prominent of those are the Cult of Palpatine members, the Harte Secur Faction old members who were lead to unite with the Loyalist by E.Downfell and even some Imperial nostalgics. Of course having Ersnt Marco Downfell as Leader of the Faction it is strongly believed that they do the will of the Hart Secure Faction because the same man is key player on both organizations. 'Stracture' ' General Secretary of the Imperial Loyalists Parliament Team:' Ernst Marco Downfell '''Press Representative:' Mariana Restral Number of Representatives: 'Ideology' Basic belief of the faction is that Naboo people will be more benefited if the planet will fall under Imperial Order once again and is being ruled by Regent Thrawn. Also they are against current Queen Avolneyh. Into the Light 19 ABY They had earned some seats on the Naboo Parliament after the 19 ABY Parliament Elections but of course they were not considered the majority neither had a big power to influence the turn of events on Naboo political scene. Royalist Want to establish a more Feudal style government much like the system was pre 50 BBY. Though seen as the largest faction, at roughly 25-30% of the body. Of the three factions this group is the most torn (split into three sub groups, Royals, Crown Royals and Imperial Royals) of the factions often the deciding factor in many votes. Royals- Wishing Naboo was totally ruled as an autocratic society, they have no love for the Empire or the Republic and wish to stay isolated from the rest of the galaxy. Crown Royals-Though sharing the core values of returning to a more autocratic way of life but still hold fast to being a part of the New Republic. Some of them have support of the. . . . Category:Kingdom of Naboo